Victory Star
by Medli32
Summary: The tale of a mysterious unicorn pony that ends up in Ponyville under mysterious circumstances, he even seems to have Amnesia.  However, something more is going on, can he find out about himself in time to help his new friends save Equestria?


Victory Star: Chapter one, Crash Landing

By: Medli32

_It was all so fast… crashing sounds, falling, cold… so many new experiences, too many! It was so dark and wet as a glow encompassed me._

"Well there was a thunderstorm last night... so I thought it was just a lightning strike until I saw the hole," he hears, it sounding like a female's voice, "Is he ok?" somebody asks afterward, this voice sounding like a kid as the mysterious Unicorn Pony opens his eyes and shakes his head as he looks up, his vision a bit blurred before finally able to make out the faces of two others against a backdrop of harsh light that made him squint. "He is moving, that's always a good sign, lets get him out'a there," the other says before they drop in a rope.

As the two ponies descended he looked about, in his daze he hadn't noticed the vast amount of red around him, apples it seemed like… and he had went through the roof hard enough to crush a few, though the most noticeable aspect was that his whole body is soaked with rainwater, and so were a lot of apples around him. "Ohh just great, now we are going to have to hurry up and sell these before they go bad." He hears before flipping over and struggling onto all four hooves, looking over to the two now that there wasn't a bright light blocking their features.

The filly was small, with yellow hair, golden eyes, and a red mane; while the other was a bit older and had an darker complexion, making her more orange, she also had green eyes, and a yellow mane. "It seems he is ok, mister…" The filly states as she leaves off, though once he gives a few blinks and silence fills the air for a bit, the other steps up, "You must not be from around here, even though an apple bin isn't the best place for introductions, its would be mighty fine if we knew your name, though we also need to get you a towel or something, your soaking wet. Anyways, I'm Applejack and this here's Applebloom," She says, motioning over toward the Filly. As Applejack talks, however, he gets even more nervous, mostly because he was wracking his mind, and not coming up with anything at the moment.

"I-I… I umm…" he starts, looking over as the two gives him a weird look, ending up causing him to lock up a bit before something pops into his head, "V-Victory Star." He says, letting out a sigh of relief after getting it all out. "Are you a relative of Fluttershy?" Applebloom asks, causing Applejack to give a small chuckle, "He seems to be about as shy, but he's a unicorn, not a Pegasus… though it dose make me wonder how you crashed-" Applejack starts to say before the apples suddenly shift beneath their hooves, causing everyone to look alarmed, "Everyone out!" Applejack states, taking charge as she head-butts Applebloom toward the rope, and as she takes it into her hooves before starting up she head buts Victory toward it as well… he didn't have much time to learn, but mimicking Applebloom's actions he sidles up the rope just in time for Applejack to climb on before there is a sudden snap, and apples started tumbling out as the three climb out. At the top Applejack face-hooves, "Well… I know which store we are going to be loading the cart with first."

"What do ya mean you don't know how you ended up crashing into the storehouse, or anything before you woke up?" Applejack asks, the group having moved to the main farmhouse to get a towel for the rain soaked Victory, though now that the shock has left his system he started shivering. He was drenched, but the walk to the farmhouse had helped a bit with that as he starts drying himself off, "Y-yea… umm, I mean, I'm just drawing a blank." He says as Applebloom hops a bit, "I've heard about this, it is Amnesia!" She exclaims before Applejack looks over, "And what is that?" she asks, however it seems Victory ends up being the one answering, "A mental disorder where one has forgotten their past, most commonly associated with a head injury." Applejack ends up looking between the two, "I'm stuck between a dictionary and a book smart filly… well at least I know you are learning something in school, Sis. Anyways I'm going to have to go and fix that hole in the roof now, we'll figure out what to do with this here fella afterward." She says as she looks over Victory, who was scraping the floor a bit nervously with one hoof, though as she turned to head out he looked up, "Umm… could I try and help? I'm not as big as other work ponies out there; I mean I was the one to make the hole, but… I… maybe.." he starts in, though Applejack merely rolls her eyes, "Come on, I guess you could help with somethin'" she states as Victory ends up following her out.

"Well, you do seem handy with a hammer After all," Applejack says as she watches me lie in the last few tiles on the roof… they had stripped away some of the roof, replaced the wood in the broken section, and finally retiled it. Applejack was a bit wary at first, but he seemed capable enough of repairing the roof and even did a nice job with the tiling as well, though he was always nervous with her looking over his shoulder at what he was doing to make sure he was doing it right. "Well I think that about-" Applejack starts to say, but then there was a sudden crash! Both ponies leapt up into the air as another hole had miraculously appeared on the other side, and then the sound of another latch snapping as well as apples tumbling down. "This can't be happening… I haven't even cleaned up the first bunch of apples." She says before somepony with a near rainbow mane pops their head up causing Victory to have to squint, "Hea hea…. Sorry, I almost got that high-speed-triple-back-flip though!"

"Rainbow Dash, you're a klutz! That is the second hole that has been put in my storage building today!" Applejack exclaims, however it seems Rainbow Dash's eyes have moved to lock onto the other pony with her as she smirks, "What's with the boy, you bring your secret boyfriend up here to smooch with? He's a little weird looking though." She says… and the calmness that came with working just went out the window as he realized he doesn't even know what he looks like. "No, and now look and see what you've done, you have put him back to square one!" Applejack exclaims as she looks over toward Rainbow Dash, meanwhile Victory was looking around himself… noting his dark purple, it noticeably purple and not too black, hair as he looks over him… what he really needed was a mirror. "Are you ok?" Applejack asks when Victory started spinning around, examining the crystal blue colored shooting star mark on his flank, as well as noting that his tail was black, with yellow highlights on the sides and middle; at least he didn't look like an emo pony. "Don't worry about rainbow hair here, you look alright… a little darker than most ponies though." She comments as the two ponies' mane suddenly whoosh to the side as Rainbow Dash takes off again. "Hey, you had better get back here!" Applejack yelled out to her, but she was already gone, flying fast enough so that she couldn't hear them, or simply ignoring them. Victory looks over, sliding the hammer in-between them with a hoof before he quips, "Hole fixing, take two?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in a large tower overlooking the Everfree forest, there are two entities hard at work, currently working around a pedestal supporting two white orbs, and the remnants of a shattered orb, in a triangular formation. The first reads a book of spells, while the other stands behind examining the many markings on the ground, looking over the many geometrical patterns that surround it.

"I told you the spell was too difficult… you did manage to release the eldest first, and then you let the pony escape to who knows where! It is going to be a month before we can try again, I can't believe how dimwitted you are."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it… at least I did do something right, this ancient magic, full of symbols and necessary patterns and all sorts of exceptions, who was it that ended up making a fire tornado spell when they put a pentagon down instead of an octagon?"

"I told you we would never speak of that again… anyway that is beside the point, are you sure you can fix it by the next full moon?"

"Of course, I realize my mistake already… with the other two of the ancient triad, the third will follow soon enough."

"I hope so… Wisdom has never been released before, who knows what ancient magic it is capable of... more than a simple fire tornado spell, I'm sure of that."


End file.
